Stars in Heaven
by Tohda
Summary: They say it grants any wish when the moonlight touches the flower.... And they were willing to bet on that....
1. Prologue

**Stars in Heaven**

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu.

Author's Notes:

My older sister had to present a play with a group for their finals. She told me to help with the script and that script inspired me to do this fanfiction. Basically, the storyline is based on that script. But one thing I'm proud of is the ending because the ending is the part of the story I can call mine because it was the new ending I made for my sister's script when she told me I could change the whole script. Not that it was used.

Anyway, I'm saying this in advance in case any of my sister's classmates are reading this. So I'll repeat it. I based this fanfiction on that story. But the ending in my fanfiction is the ending I made for the revision, which they didn't use anyhow.

**Stars in Heaven**

**Prologue **

It was a very old cave. Probably dating back to the Stone Age. It was just like any other cave – dank, gloomy…. It was a place no one would actually find interest in. Except for the fact that inside the cave, in the middle of the clear pool, right where the light of the moon touches the surface of the water, is a small plant. The plant had only one flower, a beautiful white flower. It was strange that such plant could exist on water when its structure was made for land. However, the flower existed; and it was the only one of its kind.

When the Age of Wars started, the cave served as the shelter of the people who wanted to escape the tragedy of battles. After the war, the cave was forgotten.

Years passed, as the lands change in structure, the cave was hidden from sight. Mountains blocked the existence of such a cave. And large, sharp rocks and crashing waves hid the only visible entrance to the cave.

No one could remember the cave. No one could remember the rare plant that grows in that cave. No one even bothered to find that cave.

It all changed one day, when a traveler found himself entering a cave whose entrance was visible only due to the low tide. That traveler found the flower. It was evening then. At that time, when the moon shone its light on the flower, the traveler made a wish. Days later, his wish was granted. Soon, many people went to find the rare flower, hoping to have their wishes granted. This was how the flower was known to be a wishing flower.

Months after the first wish was granted, a huge rockslide covered the entrance of the cave. Everyone thought it was an omen. Everyone thought so because the rocks fell to the entrance of the cave when they could have fallen out to sea. Still wanting the chance to see the wishing flower, people had the rocks moved. However, after repositioning the rocks, no matter how far the people ventured inside the cave, they could no longer find the clear pool where the wishing flower was.

Years passed, a hotel was made on the cliff, right above the hidden cavern. It was the owner's daughter who found a tunnel, which led to a different part of the cave. It was she who found the clear waters of the pool and saw the flower as the moon shone its light through the small opening at the cave's upper limit. She was the one who found the land's wishing flower.

The wishing flower's fame spread all over the land and even to some other countries. It was then, when people from all over the globe tried to locate the small, remote island and visit it just to make a wish….

* * *

_A woman stared at the white flower that was illuminated by the moonlight coming from the small opening in the ceiling. _

_"Mommy?" a small, timid voice called out. "Is that you?"_

_"Iris?" the woman turned to see her four-year-old daughter walking towards her. "What's wrong, dear?"_

_"I couldn't sleep," the child, Iris, said. She had her teddy bear with her. "Mama, are you making a wish?"_

_"Well, yes. It's the perfect time," Faith von Lenn, the mother of the child, answered her daughter. _

_"Did you wish to get well?" Iris asked her mother. _

_Faith looked at the flower, the so-called "Wishing Flower" of this hidden cavern. Faith was a practical woman. She knew that there were miracles. But to have them happen with just one wish? _

_"Iris," Faith smiled at her daughter, "did anyone ever tell you why people from other countries stay so long at our hotel?"_

_"Papa said that they want to find the wishing flower," the child answered. "Papa also said that they stay longer because it takes them so long to find the island."_

_"True enough," Faith agreed. "Iris, do you believe in the wishing flower?"_

_"Why?" Iris looked at the flower, and then back at her mother. "Is it unreal?"_

_"Looks real to me," Faith smiled. _

_"Then I believe in the wishing flower," Iris said. _

_"Do you believe it'll grant everyone's wishes?" _

_"People say so. I guess I do then."_

_"Iris, if I tell you something, will you remember it always?" _

_"Yes, mama. I'll remember."_

_"Good," Faith smiled sadly. "I want you to remember this very well."_

_Faith bent down and faced her child._

_"Wishes are believable. The wishing flower is real, yes. But, it only works if you do something about your wish," Faith explained. "You see, dear, wishes aren't like miracles. Though miracles happen, they do not happen every time we ask them to. And they are usually unexpected. Wishes are things we desire to happen. Things that do not happen every time we ask but may also happen when we ask."_

_"I don't understand, mama," Iris said._

_"What I'm trying to say, Iris," Faith said, "is that you have to work for your wishes. If you do, all your wishes come true. If you don't, no matter how hard you wish, nothing will happen."_

_"So we have to work?" Iris asked._

_"Yes. Wishes are something we can attain with hard work. Miracles are unexpected events that we hope for but may not exactly happen," Faith told her daughter._

_"But why you tell me this, mama?" Iris asked._

_"Because, love, I don't want you to be disappointed," Faith said. "I don't want you to keep wishing and be disappointed when your wishes don't come true. I want you to wish, and to work for that wish."_

_"Okay, mama," Iris nodded. "I understand."_

_"I'm glad," Faith smiled at her daughter, kissing the little girl on the forehead. "You're a smart little girl. Mama knows you can take care of daddy very well."_

_"I'll take care of you, too, mama!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Mama, can I wish for you to be well or did you make that wish already?" Iris asked._

_"No, I haven't wished for that yet." _

_"Okay, I'll make the wish then!" Iris smiled and looked at the flower, closing her eyes._

_'I wish mama will be well already!' Iris thought hard. _

_Faith looked at her daughter sadly. _

_"Iris, don't ever stop believing. But don't believe too much. Disappointment comes from too much faith in something that's unsure…."_

TBC

Author's Notes: Please do leave a review. That way, I'll know whether it's worth continuing or not. Ah, yes, before I forget…. Weiß and Schwarz start on the next chapter since this is just the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1: Vacation

**STARS IN HEAVEN**

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu.

Author's Notes:

I'd like to tell everyone how sorry I am for taking so long to update. I'm studying away from home and since the computer's back at my hometown, I couldn't continue any of my fics! Thank you for being patient!

**Chapter 1: Vacation **

It was late at night. Everyone was asleep. Everyone… except for one teenager, who was typing something at a great speed. In front of him, data was quickly appearing in the monitor of the computer.

…_. A small island known for its wishing flower that existed in a cave. The entrance to the cave is hidden behind dangerous rocks and bog waves. This island's specific location is still unclear. However, it was believed to be somewhere in the south of the globe, a few miles above the South Pole. The island can be found somewhere in the South Atlantic Ocean and it was said that it was mistaken for one of the icebergs that float on the waters of the South Atlantic, near the Pole. Researchers are still determining the exact location…._

"I found it!" Ken whispered, sighing in contentment as he stretched his arms. "Now, time to go to bed!"

* * *

"I think I just found us the perfect spot for our vacation!" Schuldig exclaimed, happily.

"And that'll be…." Crawford asked, not looking up from his reading.

"That special island!" Schuldig grinned.

"You found its location?" Crawford asked.

"Yeah, well, it kinda just popped out of my head sometime late last night," Schuldig grinned. "And apparently, I heard that place is hard to get to since not everyone knows the location. Therefore, we must take this opportunity to go!"

"Crawford, he's getting too noisy," Nagi said. "I can't concentrate on my schoolwork."

"Schuldig, we can go to that place; now shut up!" Crawford said, speaking in his usual tone.

"Yes!" Schuldig smirked as he moved to the door. "Time to check out the babes."

"And I thought I was the precog," Crawford muttered.

"He knew you'd agree?" Nagi asked, surprise.

"Because you would complain," Crawford answered simply and went back to his reading.

* * *

Ken watered the plants, humming a tune happily.

"You seem happy today, Ken-kun," Omi remarked as he placed a pot of begonias on the ground next to the plant Ken was watering.

"Ne, Omi, do you think we can get a vacation?" Ken asked, smiling brightly. "Kritiker did give us the time off! Can we go someplace outside Japan?"

"Huh?" Omi looked at Ken strangely. "Why? Where?"

"Just want to see the sights," Ken looked at Omi pleadingly. "Please, Omi?"

Omi looked at the athlete.

"You found it, didn't you?" Omi asked, though it seemed more of a statement. "You found the island."

"Omi, please?" Ken pleaded.

"But Ken-kun…." Omi tried to reason out, "we aren't even sure if it's real."

"I believe in it, Omi!" Ken said. "I have to try!"

Omi looked at his friend.

"All right. We'll ask Aya."

"Aya!" Ken looked at Omi pleadingly. "Aya's gonna kill me for wanting that! He's going to start scolding about how I keep spending and all!"

"He's holding the budget, Ken-kun," Omi reminded. "Either ways, he would know."

Ken sighed.

"Hai, hai," Ken muttered. "I'll prepare to die early…."

"Who's dying?" a cold voice asked.

"Eep!" Ken nearly jumped up, startled. "Aya!"

"Hn!"

"Ah…" Ken grinned sheepishly. "Ayacanwegohaveavacationonanisland?"

Aya raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he grunted.

"I said," Ken gulped. "Can we go have a vacation on an island? It's somewhere in the Atlantic."

"No," came Aya's quick reply.

Ken's shoulders slumped down in defeat. Omi looked at his friend before facing the leader with pleading eyes.

"AYA!" Omi pleaded. "PLEASE?"

"No!" Aya said firmly.

"What's going on out here?" Youji yawned, as he joined the group.

"Ken wants us all to go on a vacation on an island somewhere in the Atlantic," Omi said, looking at Youji meaningfully. "But Aya refused."

Youji looked at Ken, understanding the athlete's reason for asking for that vacation.

"Aw, come on, fearless leader!" Youji grinned, putting an arm around Aya's shoulders. Aya glared at the playboy. "You don't want Omi to cry, do you? Nor do you want Ken to break any more pots playing soccer in the flower shop considering the free time we have with Kritiker giving us a break and all…."

"Hey!" Ken spoke up. "I'm not THAT clumsy!"

"Of course you aren't, Kenken!" Youji winked. "You're just uniquely coordinated."

"That's right, I am!" Ken retorted. He suddenly stopped and thought for a while. Then, "Hey! That means the same thing!"

"Ehem!" Omi tried to get the two bickering friends' attention.

"Oops…" Ken grinned. Then, he turned to Aya. "Please? I'll not ask anything else, Aya. I promise! Just this once, please!"

Aya looked at the athlete. For a moment, his gaze seemed to soften. The next moment, it was back to its usual serious look.

Aya grunted. "Fine."

"Yey!" Ken jumped for joy. "Thanks, Aya!"

* * *

"Wait, Ken," Youji started, "You mean to say you don't exactly know the location? How are we supposed to go that way?" 

It was already late in the evening and they were discussing their vacation.

"Um…." Ken grinned sheepishly. "Crash and hope we land on the right place?"

Aya raised an eyebrow at that comment while Youji waved his hands in frustration.

"Excuse me?" Youji said. "We are not talking about dying. I have enough of that every night and I don't want any more for my vacation."

"I didn't say anything about dying," Ken said defensively.

"Newsflash, Kenken," Youji said wryly. "Crash. Crash means dying."

"Why create the word 'survivor' then, if that's the case?" Ken retorted.

Aya sighed.

"Omi," Aya said. "Can you search for the exact location?"

"Hey!" Ken said indignantly. "Don't you think I did that already?"

"Omi's better," Aya said simply.

Ken bristled.

"Don't worry, Ken-kun," Omi said. "I'm sure Aya-kun didn't mean it."

"He'd better not," Ken huffed, falling back to the couch as he waited for Omi to find the exact location of the place.

It took a while. Probably about 4-5 hours but Ken and the others still waited for Omi to finish. Finally, when the youngest Weiß member printed out some papers, Ken jumped up, quickly scanning the papers.

"Yes!" Ken grinned happily. "We're going on a trip!"

TBC


End file.
